Vocaloid Rex
by Rexfan1333
Summary: The Vocaloids meet the infamous Generator Rex and help him and Providence stop EVOs from destroying the world.
1. How it begin

Vocaloid Rex

Chapter 1

How it begin

Rex, Six and Bobo were all in the aircraft heading to New York city for an EVO attack and stop it, When Rex done playing video games he looked at Six who serious look on his face.

"Are we there yet I want to kick some EVO butt!" Rex said eagerly for a good fight.

"Keep your shorts on Chief." Bobo said while reading a magazine, Rex was know very bored.

When the aircraft landed Six turned to Rex and Bobo "Were here." Six said in a stoic tone.

Rex, Six and Bobo jumped out of the aircraft, Rex took off with his boogie pack. Six took out his katanas ready for battle and Bobo readied his laser pistols.

The EVO was a giant humanoid two headed cyclops, but the weirdest thing was that it had a girl about Rex age in its fist, she had long teal colored hair tied into twin tails and wore some kind of school uniform. Rex was shocked "That girl's in trouble!" Rex said; he flew toward the two headed EVO and activated his smack hands and punched its seconded head, the EVO fell back a little but was still standing.

Six jumped on the top of the car an on top falling concrete and slashed his katanas at the EVO, then Bobo fired his laser pistols at it, the EVO was now falling on its back and dropped the poor girl, but Rex caught her just in time. Rex was surprised at how beautiful she was, Rex blushed at the thought, but ignored it.

He laid the girl down gently on the ground.

"Finish it now Rex!" Six yelled with a stoic tone, Rex walked up to the huge EVO, he put his hand on its arm; it was back to its normal form, it was a man he got up and was taken to the jump jet for questioning.

"Who's the chick?" Bobo asked as he walked up to the unconscious girl, Rex walked to the girl and bent down to get a good look at her.

"Beats the heck out of me, she seems to waking up." Rex said shocked as the young girl was waking up.

Her eyes opened slowly, then she got up and looked around her surrounding "W-Where am I?" The girl said disoriented.

"You're in New Your city, who are you anyway?" Rex asked.

"M-Miku Hatsune...Where are my friends" Miku asked. Six raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Friends?" Six asked confused.

"MIKU-CHAN!" Yelled a young female voice yelled, everyone turned their eyes to see 5 people running toward them.

The first one was a young woman in her 20s with long cheery blossom pink hair, wired looking head phones, dark blue eyes and wore a black and gold dress and boats, she was very attractive appearance, she was very curvy and had big breast.

The Two blonde twins, they were 14 years younger, one male one female were waring same kind school uniform.

The Forth one was a woman with short brunette hair, red crimson eyes same as her jacket that showed of her cleavage and mini skirt and brown boats.

The Fifth was a young man that had short ocean blue hair and eyes, he wore a blue and white jacket, brown pants and black shoes.

"Guys!" Miku yelled out of happiness as ran toward them with open arms.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Bobo said as he put his hand on his mouth, Rex and Six glared at the chimp.

"What!" Bobo yelled confused.

Rex walked up to the six teenagers "So these are your friends?" Rex asked.

"Yup." Miku said with a smile.

"I'm Rin and this is my brother Len!" Rin and Len introduced

"I'm Megurine luka." Megurine said with a wink to Six, Six looked at her blankly.

"Meiko, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Meiko said while shacking Rex hand, Rex smiled happily.

"And I'm Kaito it's good meeting new faces." Kaito said while shacking Rex hand as well.

"I'm Rex that's Bobo my sidekick, and that guy over their is Agent Six, he's like an nanny just more aggro." Rex introduced.

Then Miku walked up to Rex with a small blush on her cheeks, Rex looked at her.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life earlier Rex-san." Miku said shyly, Rex stared at her dumbfounded by her cuteness, he blushed at the thought.

"Don't mention it." Rex said as he rubbed the back of his head, they both blushed then Bobo broke the silence.

"Okay love birds break it up!" Bobo as he went inside the jet, Rex and Miku blushed madly.

"What!" Rex and Miku yelled in unison as they both ran after Bobo with fire in their eyes, Bobo ran inside the jet; Six walked up to the group.

"Coming with us, Dr Holiday can help." Six said with a stoic tone, they all followed the agent to the aircraft.

**To be continued **

**Next Episode**

**Meet Van Kleiss**


	2. Meet Van Kliess

Chapter 2

Meet Van Kliess

Rex, Six, Bobo and their new comrades were now at Providence HQ, Dr. Holiday ran up to them, she also noticed the new comrades with them.

"Oh hi I'm Dr Holiday, come with me?" Dr Holiday asked, the group followed her.

"Man I'm beat what about you Bobo?" Rex asked his trusty sidekick.

"Well Chief I'm going back in your room if you need me, later." Bobo said as he left, Rex was the only one left.

"Rex-kun?" A female voice asked, Rex turned to see Miku standing in front of him.

"Oh hey Miku what's up?" Rex asked the cute girl.

"W-Well I was wondering if you could show me around, do you mind?" Miku asked, Rex smiled.

"Of course follow me?" Rex asked, Miku was now right behind him, they now inside of the.

"This is the petting Zoo, it's where we store animal and plant EVOs" Rex said.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Miku said with a smile.

"Yeah pretty cool huh?" Rex said with a grin, then he felt his hand being held, he looked to see Miku was holding his hand.

"Can you show me?" Miku asked with the most cutest smile ever, Rex just melted when she smiled at him.

"No prob," Rex said as he put his goggles on "stand back?"

Miku did as she was told and took a step back, then all of a sudden Rex legs transformed into a huge mechanical hover bike. Miku was now amazed and speechless

"I-Incredible!" Miku said amazed, Rex smiled.

"Hop on!" Rex said, Miku got on the bike and held onto Rex. Then they drove around the petting Zoo and went through a lot of obstacles, when they made it pass Moe and Blinky, they were in front of a steel door.

"You wanna get some fresh air?" Rex asked Miku.

"S-Sure." Miku agreed, Then Rex crashed through it an were off.

Meanwhile Holiday was helping the new guest, when the alarm went off. Holiday ran to the lab to check if anything was wrong, her eyes widened, Rex escaped.

"Again?" Six spoke on the communicator.

"Again." Holiday answered.

Meanwhile Rex and Miku were at the ice cream shop.

"This is fun!" Miku said with a smile.

"Yup," Rex agreed "So how did that EVO catch you in the first place?"

"Well I really don't know how, I was unconscious at the time." Miku answered.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay Miku." Rex said while finishing his ice cream.

Miku blushed at his comment, he was so nice and cool.

"T-Thanks!" Miku said.

"Come on I want you to meet someone!" Rex said as he activated his hover bike, Miku hopped on and were off again.

They were now at the basket ball court, they saw a blonde boy playing basket ball by himself.

"Yo Noah!" Rex yelled, the blonde boy turn to face him, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Rex, who's that?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah this is Miku Hatsune, Miku this is Noah." Rex introduced.

"M-Miku Hatsune, the singer?" Noah asked wide eyed, Rex looked at him in confusion.

"A singer?" Rex asked while looking at her.

"Y-You know my music?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, my little sister loves you," Noah stated "she's your biggest fan."

"W-Wow I'm honored." Miku said with a smile.

"That's pretty cool Miku." Rex said happily.

"Thanks Rex-kun." Miku said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Very nice indeed." A voice answered, Rex, Miku and Noah turned to see a tall but very pale man with long black hair with white streak on his bangs, and wore very dark looking clothes and boots, he also had a large golden hand.

The rest of them was a giant salamander with crystals sticking out of his hand, the second was a huge humanoid wolf with armor and a pale girl with two huge arms and small arms.

"Van Kliess? What the hell you doing here?" Rex asked coldly, The man named Van Kliess just giggled.

"Oh Rex, So naive. I'm here for you." Van Kliess said with a evil grin on his face.

"Rex-kun? Who is that?" Miku asked worried.

"Van Kliess, he's an EVO." Rex answered.

"This is not going to be fun." Noah said.

"Get them!" Van Kliess commanded, and the pack jumped at them.

"Bring it!" Rex yelled as he activated his Smack hands.

**To be continued **

**Next episode**

**Rex Vs The Pack  
**


End file.
